


Shatter Me

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Curses, Genderchange, Hurt Derek, Inspired by Music, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles returns to his original form..., Violinist Stiles, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a powerful Witch strolls into Beacon Hills and the wolves being hot-heads decided to give her the boot before knowing the reason why she came.  The Witch wasn't having that she caused a containment spell and trapping Stiles, Derek, Peter and Erica. Scott, Issac and Lydia try to find a way to deactivate the spell... Stiles came across an instrument and figured out how to get out but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the witch's echoing voice cackled. "You wolves should learn to be patient and investigate before taking a course of action."

With a loud crackling and pulsating noise, clear blueish energy reach, crawled and melted over the area creating a dome like structure. Erica growled and ran at the energy attempting to bust through only to have her thrown back with a loud zap. The dome closed with a energetic whine and the all the people trapped inside started to glow blue.

"Like my handy work?" the witch's voice echoed. "The blue energy surrounding will be sucking the energy out of you... Werewolves have powerful energies, I certainly have use for those... MAWHAHAHAHAHA!!! See you when you are close to death." The voice stopped with a whoosh sound.

Stiles walked around examining the area... the Witch had manage to trap them next to the remains of the Hale house.

"We should pound the barrier, it should cave under our combined strength," Derek growled as he felt the blue light around him slowly leeching his energy. Erica and Peter nod and all three walked to the barrier and proceeded to pound it with werewolf strength.

"Its not going to work," Stiles said crossing his arms. "The blue light is leeching your energy, more energy you guys use the faster they will absorb."

"Stiles, Shut UP!" Derek snapped.

"Fine, have it your way," Stiles huffed and walked into the ruins.

The floorboards creaked and groaned under Stiles weight, the house groaned and cracked as the house continues to decay, every noise made Stiles jump or be startled. He bypassed the room that Kate met her demise. he turned into another room and saw a dining table with two legs broken but the other two still standing. There was an archway on the other side of the room.

Stiles followed that path and saw a grand piano covered in ashes and soot. The wood itself was blistered and flaking, the fire had touched this instrument but never had the chance to devour it completely. Stiles pressed a key and a sharp note echoed through the air. He looked around and saw a cabinet with a door lopsided as one of the hinges broke. Being curious he opened the door only to have it detached completely and crash to the floor. Stiles wince at the loud noise and looked around seeing if anyone was gonna jump out and get him.

When nothing moved, he grabbed a familiar shaped case and set it gently on the floor and opened it. A violin rest among the black velvet. The wood gleamed dully showing signs of disuse. The strings are in good conditions and the Violin bow nestled against it. Stiles grabbed the neck of the violin and the bow and pulled it out of the case. He gasped softly as memories flashed in his mind... memories of him being a talented violinist until that day. He stared at the smooth instrument, gleaming, begging to be played once more.

Stiles nodded and walked out of the room and house, he saw the the group on the ground panting and the rest on the other side discussing how to get out of this situation.

"Hale," Stiles called out getting both Hales attention.

"Who did this belong to?" He hefted the Violin. Derek jerked his head and faced the barrier, his face stony and cold. Peter look longingly and sad, his face taking a heart breaking look.

"Peter?" Peter sighed, "It belonged to my mate, Amelia. She was a gifted musician."

"May I play..." Stiles started.

"Stiles no, you can not play, you know what will happen," Scott interrupted.

"I know, Scott, but its also powerful enough to break the barrier!" Stiles snapped.

"They are dying, Scott, it has to be done."

Scott growled his eyes flashing yellow but relented. Stiles turned to Peter,

"May I play?" Peter shrugged, "If it will help us get out of here."

Stiles walked back a few steps and looked around. "Ok here is the plan, I will play once I play the barrier will act strange, once there are fractures, hit them and keep hitting them. Scott would you please sing along?"

"Maybe," Scott grumbled. "Be careful though."

Stiles smiled and nodded as he placed the violin under his chin and he tweaked the strings and placed the bow on the strings and pulled... a beautiful chord rang out, Stiles smiled and closed his eyes and started to play a soft melody. The effect was instant, the barrier pulsed and throbbed as the musical notes take their effect. Scott sang a part of the lyric... _Somebody make me feel alive again and shatter me!!!_

Stiles increased the tempo, playing the violin furiously. The barrier wavered and the first fracture appeared but was to high for anyone to reach.  Stiles slowed down his speed playing a haunting melody while Scott sang under his breath.

Stiles slowed to a stop...

Scott sang, " _Shatter me!!!"_

With a long flourish Stiles picked up speed and kept it going. The barrier shivered violently and more fractures appeared closer to the group.

"Attack NOW!" Lydia commanded and everyone was beating at the barrier causing it to fracture even more.

Stiles slowed to a stop and he looked down and saw fractures and cracks along his arms and hands... He felt his face and that too was crumbling.

Stiles blinked back tears and placed the violin back under his chin and played furiously ignoring Scott's shouts.

"Stiles NOOO!!" Scott howled.

Everyone turned in time to see Stiles in his cracking state glowed white and with a loud piercing note he shattered and the barrier shattered along leaving behind fading magic.

Scott rushed through and towards where Stiles used to be. There Stiles lay but in a different form.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered.

The figure moaned and the shoulders rose and dropped.

"What the hell happened?" Derek demanded.

"Stiles broke the curse and he is returning to his original self." Scott explained.

"Which is?" Peter prompted.

"A girl... Stiles was born female, until her violin skills had made a witch jealous so she cursed Stiles into a man and forbade him from playing a violin again. If she does play again she would die, but apparently she broke it."


End file.
